The Holiday
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: This is a Maddian/OC and Jana Story. Mr Jeffries allows Maddy, Rhydian, Jana, Eddie (OC), Tom and Shannon to go away on a trip to anywhere they want to.
1. Prolouge

Hi Guys E.C Stories here and I'm so sorry for not updating Maddian or I'll find you when I'm older but I have been writing a book at school which is getting published onto Ibook's store! Yay.

Anyway this is the Holiday hope you enjoy

Also 15th September Season 3 is coming out! Put a #IloveWolfblood in the review section if you are very excited.

Relationship Pairings:

MaddyxRhydian: Dating

JanaxEddie: Like Maddian in Series 1 everyone knows they like each other except themselves

Tom and Shan: BFF's

Tom and Jana: Tom likes Jana

Eddie and Maddy: They like each other (Kinda)

And without further ado let the Holiday begin.

P.S Eddie is a Wolfblood :)

Prolouge

*In Class*

Mr Jeffries walked into the room to see the class completely silent. He looked over the seating arrangements to check that everyone was where they were.

"Ok, what do you want?" he asked looking at the 3k's smiling at him.

"Well Sir." Maddy said standing up

"As you are the greatest teacher ever." Eddie continued.

"For our work experience..." Rhydian asked

"Can we go abroad?" Jana finished

"Well, it's intresting you said this because the office have told me that you will be getting the whole of July off. To go on a holiday!" Mr Jeffries answered

"OMG!" the K's gasped.

"That is awesome, Sir!" Katrina said.

"But why?" Kara questioned.

"The school won the lottery and we now have enough to give each group of six £1000.00 to go on holiday." Mr Jeffries announced. "SO get into groups and discuss where you want to go."

Jana and Eddie turned to see Maddy grab Rhydian's hand they laughed as Tom and Shan joined them.

"So where do you want to go?" Eddie asked loking around at the five eager faces.

"Shan do you have your laptop?" Rhydian said

"Yep!" Shan replied bringing out her Toshiba Satelite C850.

"I was thinking Italy or France." Tom proposed

"To go skiing!" Jana chorused animatedly.

"If we go to France we can stop off on the beach." Rhydian said.

"So it's settled we use £100 to get a coach all to ourselves and £700 on a hotel and some more on ski equipment and more on food, DVD's and days out." Eddie said writing down the calculations

"France here we come!" they all cheered

This was the prolouge and Chapter 1 will be up soon.


	2. Packing

Chapter 2

'Packing'

Maddy's P.O.V

I stand in my room, pqcking my bags. I open my wardrobe to see mountains of different types of clothers. Jumpers, Jeans, Tops and Coats. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing I nearly jump out of my wolf skin as I grab it. Caller ID: Eddie.

*Call*

M: Hey Eds

E: Hi Mads, you packing?

M: Yeah, are you?

E: Sot of, well not really. Somethings on my mind

M: What is it?

E: Say there's this girl that I like.

M: Does she have red hair, is wild and is called Jana?

E: No

M: Come on Eddie I'm your best friend.

E: Fine it is Jana.

M: I knew you liked her

E: How do I ask her out?

M: Why ask me and not Rhydian?

E: Rhydian knows Jana better than you and he may tell her.

M: Good point. Well I have two things to say about it

E: What?

M: Be yourself and hurry up

E: Why?

M: 'cause Tom likes her as well.

E: Oh

M: Don't worry I have a feeling that Jana is rather 'fond' of you.

E: Meaning?

M: She likes you as well.

E: I gotta go. I need to pack if I haven't packed by about 5pm I think Shan will slaughter me.

M: If we have cooked bacon on the coach I know you wouldn't of packed.

He laughs as we end the call.

*End of Call*

I quickly scan through my contacts until I get to Rhydian.

*Text*

Hi Rhydian

Please sit Jana and Eddie together tomorrow.

They like each other.

Lots of Love

Mads x

*End of Text*

Rhydian's P.O.V

I hang up my phone. I have just ordered the coach for tomorrow. I get a text from Mads as soon as I put my mobile down. I read the text and smiled. I swapped the seating arrangements so Eddie was next to Jana not Tom. I think they're a cute couple.

Tom's P.O.V

I finish chatting to Shan. I have told her the big news. I fancy Jana and I'm going to ask her out I checked the seating arrangements and I am sitting next to her!

But the bad news is that Shan told me that Eddie and Jana are perfect together just because A. They're both wild wolfbloods and B. The looks they give each other. But I'm not getting stop in Romance by another wolfblood.

Nobody's P.O.V

The next day the six arrive at Rhydian's house where the coach is. "Hi guys!" Jana exclaimed hauling her bag along.

"Hey Jana, let me help you!" Tom said as rushed over. He pushed, pulled and heaved but tit wouldn't budge.

"I got it!" Eddie said as he grabbed the handle and lifted it onto the coach.

"Showoff!" Tom coughed. Hearing, Shan nudged him

"Hey cut Eddie some slack. All he's doing is helping Jana. Anyway she's is smitten about him!" she whispered.

Tom looked at Jana who was dreamily staring at Eddie. He turned away jealous.

"But I am sitting next to her on the coach."

"I wouldn't count on that."

"What?"

""Can't you see Mads and Rhydian are trying to get Eddie and Jana together. I wouldn't be surprised if they changed where we sitting."

**A/N LOL**

"Okay everybody, Tom and Eddie have swapped places on the bus." Rhydian announced

Shan burst into fits of laughter.

Eddie playfully hit her as he entered the bus.

"I have a plan Shan." Tom said

"What is it?"

"At the disco I'm gonna spike Ed's drink and also Maddy's so they sleep together."

"Then Jana will hate Eddie so she's free for me to take."

"Thomas Okanawe you are evil." Shan retorted running onto the bus

**Hi Guys thanks for reading.**

**I hated writing this as I don't like evil Tom but I thought it flowed well. Shout-out to cathclacemaddian for following me for a long time. Also to MI Games freak, darkfire galaxy and a random guest. Chapter 3 will be on the coach and the beach also this story is a mild teen but I don't think Chapter 4 or 5 will be suitable for children under 10.**


End file.
